


I Am You, You Are Me

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Abuse, Druglord Akihito, Empire, M/M, Violence, druglord, mafia, most of the story is a flashback TBH, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the person you love picks up a habit, that thing, the way it smells, the way it tastes; permeates. It fills your thoughts, your mind, your heart. But even when you lose that person, you can still drink their tea, you can still feel close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peppermint Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I SO BAD WANT TO HYPERLINK SONGS BUT I actually write all my stories on my IPhone so can't do 
> 
> This story has a list of inspiring songs:   
> I am you, you are me- Zico   
> Zutter- gdragon and TOP

Neon lights flashed, illuminating for moments then everything sinking back into pitch black. If he could see, bruises probably littered his cheek and sharp jaw. One eye felt raw and puffy. He constantly had to spit out blood from a cut or ten in his mouth. With a chuckle he struggled against his restraints again. Whoever had finally captured him did a good damn job. 

The smell of peppermint tea flooded the room and Asami knew. Lights hummed and stuttered before flickering on all the way. As suspected, he was being kept in a all brick room, grimy and littered with mold. Old rooms always had a dingy, damp smell. Bright pink and blue lights gave way for the small stature of a man. "Akihito." Was all his gruff dry throat could spit out. 

A light snicker filled the room, it was like honey to his strained ears. The man was in a rather gaudy suit, rich reds and pink silk. His blonde hair was so pale it reflected the lights, giving it a hint of pink as well. The only cool color on his was his eyes, they rage a clear blue as an angry ocean would. Akihito looked almost like a parody of his old self, but this time with a quirky fashion sense and a ridiculous amount of confidence. And with a snap of his dainty fingers, Asami was forced to sit up right by unseen goons and to loo directly at the beautiful man. Even up close, after all those years, Akihito still didn't look a day over twenty, no fine lines, no wrinkles. His porcelain skin and sultry eyelashes had always captivated Asami, no matter what. Even as he was help captive by the object of all his affections.

"When did this happen again?" The blonde just sipped on his tea. 

Asami remembered. But he knew Akihito did too, so he stayed silent. "Fuckin hell. That was a long time ago. Haven't seen that dumb ass grin of yours in a while." Akihito bent at the waist and was inches away from the larger mans battered face. "Why don't you smile for me baby?" A slender, soft hand ran along the side of his bruised face, gently wiping away some of the dirt and dried blood. Asami clenched his jaw, before cracking a terribly over confident smirk, the smugness nearly rolling off his very being. The hand froze and retreated quickly. With a snarl Akihito threw his cup against the wall, the beautifully printed glass shattering, never to be whole or perfect again. Tea dripped down the wall, making everything momentarily smell clean and fresh. "Damn, that pissed me off more than expected. Smack him around a bit more. That face still infuriates me." Akihito adjusted his suit coat, buttoning it in the front just to turn on his heel and start to walk out the door.

"...Gonna leave them to do it? Get my blood on their hands again Aki-chan? It's been years, and you're just as depende-" The crack of a fist hitting bone resounded in the dingy room. 

"You brought it upon yourself. " Akihito offered his hand to the nearest goon, holding it out almost impatiently, the man seemed uncomfortable for a moment. "Now."

"Takaba-sama....we should wai-" Akihito without remorse backhanded the man. Whilst cowering, the subordinate handed over his weapon of choice, in this case a rusted pipe. 

The first swipe hit his upper thigh, the fleshy part, and it hadn't hurt too bad. Akihito was going easy on him, but not as to show weakness. The boy was well trained, and would've hit the kneecap or jawbone if wanting to inflict permanent damage. Strike after strike, the power increased, but never hitting a vital organ or irreparable body part. Asami knew he would have deep tissue bruises and it would hurt to just exist for the next few weeks.

With tensed muscles, he allowed the boy to relieve his frustrations without a single retort. Akihito hit him in the stomach once with immense power, and soon he was coughing violently. Maybe Aki was a little more vicious than he remembered. 

The boy he knew years ago was sly and intelligent, but not violent. Akihito had been the ploy, the innocent intellect and Asami had been the brute, the snake to strike at the slightest hint of betrayal. It was a beautiful mix of power, the two together rose to the top. Asami was King, Akihito was his beautiful Queen. 

He honestly couldn't remember why the feud was started, he couldn't remember all the blood shed, he just remembered his beautiful angel in his bed. He remembered the way his cheeks tinted pink, the way he would grin uncontrollably for trivial things such as food, he remembered gentle eyes, and the kind way he would patch up his wounds. He remembered the way his plush lips felt when they kissed, and the smell of orgasm and lust in their bedroom, the sheen of sweat, and the scream of pleasure. He remembered everything, every edge of his face, every hill and crevice on his body. 

He could never forget the taste of lingering peppermint tea on his own tongue.


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY DUDES. Thanks for reading.  
> If you want to, these are the tunes I listened to while writing this, it helps give the feel I wanted with this story. In this order:  
> Zico- well done.  
> G-dragon- that Xx  
> Zico- pride and prejudice

Their meeting was completely unprepared for, it was a meeting the underworld of Tokyo was not ready for. Asami Ryuichi started out as a loan shark, loaning nearly unlimited amounts of money to people who thought they could take it and run. However, on their contracts, Asami always had their family members sign, daughters, sons, wives. And when they would not pay it back, women always sold well and for a high price, especially virgins. Sons, those without beautiful faces and slender bodies(those were sold like the women, usually for a exponentially higher price), were sent to the 'butcher'; their organs removed and sold on the black market. By the end of the deal, Asami would have typically made three times the money he loaned out. He had invested in a few other legitimate side businesses, as extra income and a front. 

 

Akihito Takaba had just graduated from college with a major in Finance. A few months of advisory and he was utterly bored with himself, and his straight life. With a few contacts from his high school days, he had started with half an ounce of high quality weed. After selling it by the gram, at a really high price to his older, bored friends. He bought a full ounce, and a few different pills. Continuous selling and keeping in the right circles made Akihito the go-to-man for illegal recreational drugs. A few transactions later, one of his personal plugs offered him an 8-ball, or 3.5 grams of straight Colombian cocaine, mentioning how the white powder is what people would want, and it was the easiest to make big bucks off. Akihito being a natural adrenaline junkie bought the drugs, and sold every last bit. That was the beginning of his own underground drug empire. 

Asami had dabbled in drugs, finding it a little too tame for his personal enjoyment, but it always make wonderful money. A few Kilos of coke here and there, a few pounds of weed if he felt shifty. However recently, his sales had been dropping substantially, so he sent a mole. A few days passed, and his sales still seemed at their all time low, but a couple thousand dollars really didn't weigh on his pocket, it was more of a pride issue. "The White Boy" had been his name, a man working by himself, selling higher grade drugs for the same price. Plus, dealing with a loner usually meant less threats. So many of his clientele switched. It was fine. The kid would be wiped out soon enough, Asami smiled thinking of how it would be fun to slaughter this prey. 

A few weeks into the hunt, Kirishima had finally found white boy's identity; twenty year old Akihito Takaba, a recent graduate of K university, and a well know Financial advisor. Asami was a tad astounded, a well to do kid, selling illegal goods. It was almost unheard of, but it would make killing the youngster a little tougher. Asami decided to take it into his own hands at that point; children needed to learn a lesson at an early age. 

His second mole was able to quickly get the details on the youth, and set up a large transaction. His boy agreed, unaware of his future, what a good time it was bound to be. Asami sat through his day, small bits of excitement rushed through his veins just thinking about it, muscles clenching at the idea of a slaughter. The handsome man would never openly admit, he had a bit of a fetish for murder. If you could call it that, but maybe down right obsessed would have been a more accurate term. Blood trickling down skin make his endorphins hit overdrive, and carving up the bodies always made his head a bit airy and drunken feeling. Something about the ability to play God excited him, the absoluteness of killing a human life brought him one more step to becoming a impenetrable deity. A self proclaimed God; he reveled in every kill, and if it benefited his worldly riches, even better. 

The time finally rolled around, his mole sat out in the designated spot, waiting with all the promised cash. Asami and his men stood in the shadows, using the lack of light to hide the gleam of his Ceska Zbrojovka, and the burning excitement in his eyes. A clean scent filled his nostrils, and for a moment everything stilled. A small statured figure walked in, plump hips swaying side to side, a manicured hand sitting atop a trim waist. Nearly silver hair framed the sweetest face he had ever seen; beautiful but petite features, all proportional. All endorphins paused, all the dopamine being secreted halted; and was left with a hazy calm feeling. As though he didn't need the gun, or the drugs; as though the murder of innocent people was a crime. 

"Sir, do we advance?" A subordinate from the side of Asami asked a little impatiently. 

"I'm calling off the assault. I want to handle this one myself." Men around him sat a little astounded, but did not dare to question Asami. His actor had been feeling the heat, the youthful boy wondering why he had been slow to hand over the money; he wasn't going to be robber. Asami decided to reveal himself, slow but noticeably audible footsteps arouse the worry in the youth's eyes. He couldn't see their color, the contrast of too bright lights, and pitch black obscuring the youths eyes. Stress riddled the boys muscles and stature, the steps clearly scaring him, even his man seemed a tad put off by the sounds. 

"No worries, Akihito Takaba. I come to rewrite the terms, peacefully, of our little trade." Akihito gazed upon his magnificent body and handsome face, but still stayed just as terrified. 

"Who are you?! What game are you playing at?" Akihito spat back with fire, his eyebrows furrowed together in an adorable scowl. 

Asami slowly rose his hands in surrender, proving he had no weapons. "I have a proposal, one that may benefit you more greatly, if I may?" With shifty feet, the blonde nodded abruptly, allowing him to speak. "I'll give you the money right there, and you can keep your stash, just go out to dinner with me tonight, I promise, it won't be a bad affair. Civil, and professional." 

Gradually, his sweet face relaxed, his eyes scanning for any sign of falseness. Once he found none, his lush lips cracked a smile, and eventually produced a laugh. Asami stood in awe; the laugh resonated, sounding just like a seraphim's lovely voice, and a hundred little bells ringing all at once. "Well, how could I say no." 

Asami moved in closer, just close enough to get a whiff of the boy's scent, clean like lavender, but warm like vanilla; perfect. Looking down at his bright angel, he finally got a good glimpse. "Blue." Akihito hummed in silent questioning. 

"Your eyes are blue."


	3. Drugs and Vice

A diner styled from the American 50's was the only open joint, except for the countless 7/11's, and that didn't seem fitting enough. Food was placed on the table before many words were spoken, for Asami; eggs and whatever kind of lean meat they could come up with, and Akihito- chocolate funny-face pancakes usually reserved for children, but after whining about not getting a coloring sheet the waitress came to the conclusion that she may have been dealing with a big ass baby and just let it happen. She didn't get paid enough for this shit. 

"So, I know why you're here but, how?" Asami sipped his black coffee/sludge and intellectually pinned the blonde. But he was too busy enjoying his mocha latte cinnamon caramel bullshit thing to really reciprocate. That's when Asami pursed his lips and realized he might have been dealing with a big ass baby. Blue eyes flittered up in a terrifying glare. "I wanted to, so therefore I did. That's all." 

The fire that resided in him, was all encompassing and so so enticing. It wasn't exactly an evil flame, but he sure as hell wasn't an angel by no means. His ashy silver hair that looked so soft that if you touched it would be a flutter in the wind, and eyes so blue you could see every ocean upon the earth in them, said otherwise. A wolf in sheeps clothing, the saying went. Akihito had eaten nearly half of his plate sized pancake and he was already complaining about a stomach ache. Asami snapped his fingers, que for fix whatever is fucking happening. Kirishima just looked and Souh and he was off to buy antacids. That's when they realized this blue eyed young man might be a big ass baby. 

"Ehh- where is he going?" Akihito was no baby, just really good at playing one. To throw of ones guard.. such as these men here. Akihito knew this man, had heard of the rumors, Ryuichi Asami. The underlord, the overlord and everything in between. He thought earlier he was sure to die. He wasn't sure what stopped him, but none the less, Akihito wouldn't be any less on high alert while with this man. He could still pull out his glock and end his life. 

"I just asked him to get you some medicine. That's all." 

Akihito propped up an eyebrow, skeptical yet accepting. "Okay, game now buddy boy. What are we doing here? I mean I appreciate the breakfast and all, but .. you were for sure about to kill me like an hour ago and I'm gonna be honest when I say, I'm pretty sure you still are going to."

Asami chuckled and threw his crezovia on the table. He unloaded it, clearing the chamber and all. Then tossed every bullet into the closest trash can. Even taking the liberty to disassemble the gun. "I won't kill you." 

Akihito seemed still to be on edge, but a little less now. He relaxed a bit more into the booth and sipped on his coffee. "Okay. I guess I have to believe you. You would've already killed me by now, if you needed too, the chances of being seen with me would've been to great, and people now have seen us together and they would've been able to point my death to you-" 

"Woah, woah, woah. Okay CSI agent, calm down. I won't kill you." Akihito nodded his head. "How many probabilities did you go through just now?"

"Uhm, like five hundred twenty two. I'm a statistics fanatic. And I kinda, always try to think of every possible outcome. So I can never lose." Akihito hit the end of his coffee where there may have been a sip left, but it was all curdled milk and sugar slush from where he hadn't stirred it enough. He had never lost before, he wouldn't now. 

"So you, can, what, compute huge numbers in your head, and calculate the chances of each situation playing out?" Akihito nodded slowly and toyed with his now cold and syrup soaked panel cake. Thunderous laugher filled the empty cafe, Asami cocked a eyebrow. "You're the most dangerous adversity I've come across thus far, you're a fucking genius baby." The Asami winked a sooty eye towards Aki. Blushing and looking away he fiddled his fingers. "You graduated college, and now have a job as a well know financial advisor, you're out here doing dangerous work with the works you got on you honey." Flint couldn't have started the fire within the youth like those words did. 

Cheeks tightened with a wide grin. "I'm really good at this game. The money at this point is moot. I just-" 

"I get it." Asami lit a cigarette and inhaled. "The rush. I get it too, but with a different vice, and dare I say mine is significantly worse." Thick smoke swirled around them. "But I think tonight I found a new one." 

Akihito silently understood, and signaled for the waitress. She walked over and grumbled a "what can I get cha'?" 

"Two peppermint teas, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi   
> Updating! Uhm took me a while Cause honestly I got my nails done and they were so long I couldn't type without it being gibberish for 3 weeks. What a stupid reason lol.   
> Listened to Red Velvets I Just while writing.   
> I love kudos and comments and they fuel my fire. This chapter is kinda short sorry. BUT I PROMISE IM WORKING ON LOTS OF CHAPTERS FOR almost every story I have lol.   
> Thanks guys!


End file.
